


Sail To Me (Let Me Enfold You)

by TheStoryteller13



Series: AUgust Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Established Relationship, F/F, Pirate!Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: It’s only been a short while, but six months at sea with someone will make you closer than with anyone else. Hope has developed a strong protectiveness over Lizzie, and it grows with each passing day. Hope is starting to worry that she’ll do something truly awful in trying to protect her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: AUgust Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sail To Me (Let Me Enfold You)

Hope pulls her cutlass out of the body of the Naval officer and glances around. The rest of her crew seems to be finishing off the remaining officers, so Hope makes her way to the captain’s quarters. She closes the door behind her and sheathes her weapon. There’s an assortment of papers and items, but Hope is looking for one thing in particular. She tears the room apart, and eventually finds exactly what she was looking for.

She pockets it, then steps back out onto the deck and looks around. Her crew are sheathing their weapons now too, so she calls out to them, “Take anything of value then burn the boat!” 

It was something she’d learned from her father: leave no survivors, leave no evidence. Hope’s only survived this long as a pirate because of those rules. She is a ghost on these waters. 

She leaves her crew to their own devices and goes back to her own ship, making a beeline to her own quarters. She locks the door behind her and turns to the blonde woman, who sits by the window looking out. 

“I found it.” Hope says. There’s a thrum of excitement that spreads through her when she says it. 

The blonde turns to her, eyes lighting up in excitement. She smiles, drops the blanket from around her shoulders, and runs over to Hope, barreling into her in a hug. Hope laughs and gives her a little spin. The blonde pulls back. 

“So? Show me!” She demands. Hope pulls the piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to her. 

She’d met Elizabeth only six months ago. Somehow, she had found her way to an island that most pirates called home, and there she had started asking questions about things she had no business knowing about. So, Hope tracked her down, and so began their partnership. “Lizzie” had told her very little about her situation, but she did say two things: on her twenty-second birthday she would have to engage in a ritual with her twin sister and only one of them will survive, and that she had a year to find a way to stop the ritual. 

“Can we get there in time?” Lizzie asks as she looks over the paper. 

Hope nods. “Easily. We’re not too far now. Even have time to make it back to your family before your birthday.” 

“Do we have enough supplies?” Her eyes are worried, like she thinks this could all be too good to be true. 

“We can make it work.” Hope tells her. 

Lizzie puts a hand over her mouth, her eyes start to glisten. Hope takes her by the shoulders and says, “Hey. This is real. We’re going to find a way to save you.” 

“And my sister?” Lizzie’s voice is quiet. 

Hope nods. “And your sister.” 

Lizzie nods too, as if she’s trying to convince herself to believe it. Hope kisses her cheek and then steps outside to tell her crew what direction their heading in. The sun starts to set as they sail away, and the burning, sinking ship they ransacked lights up the night. 

#

Lizzie is screaming. 

It wakes Hope up and she turns over, gently shaking her. She tries to quietly wake her, but it doesn’t work. Instead, an invisible energy erupts from Lizzie and blasts Hope back. She flies across the room and into her desk, knocking books and maps askew. The sound wakes Lizzie. 

“Hope?” She calls out, panic in her voice. 

“I’m here Lizzie.” Hope says, get up and starting to right the things on her desk. 

“I’m so sorry!” Lizzie says. She’s still shaking, so Hope goes over to her and pulls her close. 

“It’s alright. You were having a nightmare.” Hope strokes her hair down. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lizzie burrows further into Hope, wrapping the blanket up around them. “I dream about the Merge. Josie and I fight and. . . sometimes I win, sometimes she does. . .” 

Her body shakes. Hope tightens her grip around Lizzie and waits for her to continue. It takes her a moment, and when she speaks again, she doesn’t talk about her dreams. She says, “Hope, I don’t want to die.” 

“Shhh.” Hope soothes her. 

It’s only been a short while, but six months at sea with someone will make you closer than with anyone else. Hope has developed a strong protectiveness over Lizzie, and it grows with each passing day. Hope is starting to worry that she’ll do something truly awful in trying to protect her. 

“We’re not going to let either of those things happen.” Hope whispers into her hair. “I promise you.” 

Lizzie nods against her chest, and they listen to the sounds outside and feel the sway of the ship. After a while, they fall back to sleep like that. 

#

There’s a storm that rocks the boat. Hope is drenched from the rain and she’s yelling orders at her crew. She’s been in bad storms before, but she’s never been in a storm like this. The wood creaks and groans. The boat tips violently to the side and Hope’s chest tightens. She’s running out of ideas on how to get through this without the boat splintering into pieces. 

She makes her way back to her quarters, skillfully sliding just enough so she doesn’t slip and fall. 

“Lizzie!” She calls, even though she knows that the blonde is just inside the room. 

“What is it?” Lizzie asks. She looks nervous. 

“I need you.” Hope walks over to a chest in the corner of the room and pulls out an object. It’s in the shape of a dragon curled around an orb. The whole thing is a seaweed green. 

“You know that it isn’t safe.” Lizzie argues. 

Hope does. She’s been doing this for a long time. While magic isn’t something that most people approve of or are even aware of, Hope has made her whole pirate career out of finding magical objects. Her crew don’t know the true nature of the prizes she seeks, they just know that the leads she follows takes them to places full of gold and jewels (and a couple ships to plunder along the way). Hope doesn’t tell anyone— not even her fellow wolfen quartermaster, Rafael— about the magics she follows. As such, she hasn’t told anyone of Lizzie’s witch status. She doesn’t know how her crew would react. 

“I know. But if you don’t do something we’re going to die at sea.” Hope pushes the statue toward Lizzie. 

“Maybe that would be for the best.” Lizzie says coldly. Something defeated flashes in her eyes. 

Hope shakes her head. “No. You don’t get to give up like that. We’re getting you to that island and we’re getting whatever it is that’s going to fix this. You’re not dying, Lizzie. Not now and not later.” 

Lizzie looks like she wants to fight, but she doesn’t. Instead she relents with a role of her eyes and takes the statue. She siphons all the magic from it and then follows Hope outside. She takes in the situation and then steps to the middle of the ship and starts to murmur a spell. It takes a moment for anything to happen, but then Hope notices the rain stops pouring on them. It does nothing for the waters shifting around them, but at the very least it makes things easier. 

Hope yells more orders to her crew, and in an hour, they make it out of the storm. 

#

It takes them a little over two months to get to the island on the map Hope stole. They anchor, make it to shore, and then look at the forest before them. The crew now keep a wide distance from Lizzie. She takes her place next to Hope and looks out at the forest. 

“How will we find it?” She asks as she takes Hope’s hand. 

“We’ll spread out and look.” Hope tells her. 

“What if it’s not there?” Lizzie frowns. 

Hope squeezes her hand. “What if it is?” 

Lizzie looks at her. And then they start to make their way into the jungle. 


End file.
